1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an oxygen rich air inhaler. More particularly, this invention relates to an oxygen rich air inhaler simple to use for relieving stress or recovering from weariness or fatigue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, it is said that breathing or inhaling air with high oxygen density (oxygen rich air) is good for stress relief and fatigue recovery.
There is an oxygen rich air producing apparatus known which is equipped with a compressor and an adsorber, and introduces air compressed by the compressor into the adsorber, then permits an adsorbent in the adsorber to adsorb part of nitrogen to thereby acquire oxygen rich air.
Being relatively large, this air producing apparatus is effective for industrial use but not suitable for use closely associated with daily life, such as stress relief and fatigue recovery.
In this respect, the stress relief and fatigue recovery are normally done using an oxygen inhaler utilizing oxygen gas or oxygen rich air filled in a small compressed-gas cylinder, a spray type oxygen inhaler having a low-pressure oxygen rich air filled in a can, or a medicine-using oxygen inhaler.
However, the first oxygen inhaler using a compressed-gas cylinder needs replacement of the cylinder and skill to handle the container due to high pressure. The spray type is disposable and contains a less amount of oxygen rich air filled therein. The last type using a medicine is troublesome to use as it requires such a medicine to be put in water upon each usage and should have the water cast off after usage.